Echange de bons procédés
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Paul n'obtiendra pas son diplôme s'il n'augmente pas sa moyenne dans toutes les matières hormis le sport. Il demande à Bella de l'aider, et elle accepte malgré son ressentit... Mais si ce loup colérique avait plus en tête que de simple cours ? Comme se rapprocher de son imprégné, qui ignore tout des sentiments du loup pour elle ? Comment le prendra-t-elle en l'apprenant ?


Disclaimer :Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

O.S choisit par mon amie Julie, dans tous ceux que j'ai en projet. Vous savez que c'est un couple que j'affectionne tout particulièrement et que je pourrais écrire sans cesse sur eux, comme pour les Klaroline !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Echange de bons procédés !**

_**Lycée de La Push !**_

« Quoi ? » redemanda Paul.

« Vous m'avez très bien entendu Monsieur Lahote, si vous ne remontez pas votre moyenne dans toutes les matières, si vous ne réussissez pas la moitié de vos examens, vous n'obtiendrez pas votre diplôme ! » répéta le principal.

« Je ne vais jamais réussir à augmenter ma moyenne en l'espace de trois mois… » dit Paul.

« Je vous suggère de faire un effort Monsieur Lahote. » lui dit le principal. « Vous pouvez retourner en cours ! »

**Paul ne cacha pas son mécontentement et quitta le bureau du principal en claquant la porte. Comment allait-il pouvoir rattraper tout ce retard, avoir de meilleures notes, en si peu de temps ? Il n'a jamais été très doué pour les cours, mais il avait toujours réussi à garder la moyenne… ou du moins c'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se transforme en une grosse bête poilue aussi grosse qu'un cheval. Il fallait qu'il parle avec Sam afin qu'il lui réduise les heures de patrouille jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne son diplôme, ou bien qu'il échange les tours de gardes. Il arriva à son cours de littérature en traînant des pieds et alla s'asseoir à côté de Jared, son meilleur ami !**

« Qu'est-ce que le proviseur te voulait ? » lui demanda le jeune homme d'une voix basse.

« Il m'a dit que je n'aurais pas mon diplôme si je n'augmentais pas mes notes ! » répondit Paul sur le même ton.

« Comment tu vas faire ? » demanda à nouveau Jared.

« J'en sais rien ! » dit Paul.

« Paul, Jared, si mon cours vous ennuies, il vous suffit de me le dire… » railla la prof.

« Non, continuez Mademoiselle, on ne va plus parler ! » dit Jared. « C'est promis ! »

« Faux-cul ! » marmonna Paul.

**Il se reçut un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part de Jared tandis que la prof reprenait son cours.**

« Moi au moins je risque pas de redoubler ! » lui souffla Jared.

« Je vais te faire la peau ! » jura Paul.

**Jared rit doucement mais se reprit devant le regard furieux de leur professeur.**

**A la fin des cours, Paul parti chez Sam et Emily, comme chaque jour. Il devait prendre son tour de patrouille mais avant cela, il devait parler avec Sam. En arrivant, il ne passa pas par quatre chemins et exposa la situation à son Alpha !**

« Et donc, si je n'augmente pas ma moyenne je vais redoubler. » finit-il. « Est-ce qu'à partir de demain, Jake, Quil ou Embry peut prendre mon tour de garde de l'après-midi ? »

« Et tu préfères les remplacer… de nuit ? » s'étonna Sam.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Sam. Il est pas question que je fasse une cinquième année dans ce lycée. » dit Paul.

« Je vais leur en parler mais… »

**Sam fut coupé par les filles – Leah, Claire et Kim – qui entrèrent dans la maison.**

« Oh, on vous a interrompu. » remarqua Leah.

« C'est bon, ce n'est rien. » dit Paul avant de regarder à nouveau Sam. « Demande-leur, ce n'est que pour trois mois ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Claire.

« Paul va redoubler sa terminale s'il n'augmente pas ses notes. » répondit Jared. « Il demande à Sam qu'un des garçons… échange son temps de patrouille pour que Monsieur puisse réviser. »

« Ça t'amuse de me savoir dans la merde, hein ? » gronda Paul.

« Oh mais non voyons, je sais que t'es dans la merde depuis pas mal de temps déjà. » s'amusa Jared. « Aïe ! »

**Kim, sa petite amie, lui avait mit une claque très forte derrière la tête.**

« Arrête de te moquer, ça pourrait très bien t'arriver. » lui dit-elle.

« Allez patrouiller tous les deux, je parlerais aux autres ! » dit Sam.

…

**A leur retour de patrouille, cinq heures plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux très faim. Vêtus uniquement de leur short, comme à leur habitude, ils entrèrent dans la petite maison d'Emily, mais Paul se figea sur le seuil quand il **_**la **_**vit. Oh ho, que faisait-elle là ? Il ne savait pas qu'elle serait encore là ? Certes, il savait qu'elle devait passer, comme chaque jour mais elle ne restait jamais aussi longtemps.**

_« Paul ! »_

**Il sortit de ses pensées et regarda Sam, qui l'avait appelé.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais planter là ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Viens manger ! »

« Oh euh… » dit-il.

« Je vous laisse, j'ai des devoirs à terminer ! »

**Elle passa devant lui, et il dû se cramponner au bois de l'entrée tellement son odeur était enivrante. Il se retourna et la suivit avant de l'appeler, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans sa camionnette rouge :**

« Bella, attends ! »

**Elle s'arrêta dans sa lancée, et se tourna vers lui.**

« Quoi ? »

« Voilà euh, je sais que t'es une élève… très douée que t'as de très bonnes notes et euh, j'ai besoin d'aide. » bégaya-t-il.

« T'as besoin d'aide pour quoi, Paul ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pour remonter ma moyenne. Si je n'obtiens pas de meilleures notes, je risque de redoubler ! » répondit-il.

« Jusque-là je te suis mais, je ne vois pas en quoi je suis censée t'aider ! » dit-elle.

« Tu veux bien… m'aider et me donner des cours, s'il te plaît ? » dit-il.

« C'est une blague ? » répliqua Bella. « Tu me demandes à moi, la fille qui est sortit avec une sale sangsue, de te donner des cours ? Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou te prendre au sérieux. »

« Je suis très sérieux Bella ! » dit-il.

« Ouais, c'est justement ce qui me fait peur. » dit Bella. « Ecoute, je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour t'aider, et t'es pas le seul à avoir ton diplôme cette année. Moi aussi j'ai des exams de fins d'années. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec toi, parce que je sais que je n'y gagnerais rien en retour. »

« Je te promets que je ferais tout pour me racheter. Je sais que j'ai été con avec toi, et je suis désolé… »

« Mais ça ne suffit pas. » le coupa-t-elle. « Tu m'as jugée sans me connaître, et c'est ce qui fait le plus mal. »

« Bella… »

« Demande à Leah de t'aider, ou à quelqu'un d'autre, mais moi je n'en aurais pas la force ! » dit Bella avant de monter dans sa voiture.

**La camionnette s'éloigna jusqu'à disparaître dans la nuit, qui commençait à tomber sur la réserve. Paul ressentit une énorme déception. La douleur dans sa poitrine se fit de plus en plus aigue, et devint insupportable. Ça faisait mal d'être rejeté comme ça… par son imprégné. Bella n'en savait rien, et Paul ignorait si elle aussi ressentait les effets de l'imprégnation. Il aimerait tant savoir si ce rejet la touchait aussi. Il avait conscience de la présence de ses frères derrière lui. Ils étaient tous sortis sur le perron après le départ de Bella. Une main se posa sur l'épaule du loup… C'était Jared !**

« Ça va mon vieux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je sais même pas pourquoi je lui ai demandé de m'aider ! » répondit Paul avant de rentrer dans la maison. « Après tout, je l'ai mérité ! »

« Dis pas ça ! » intervint Jake.

« Pas la peine de me défendre, Jake. » répliqua Paul en lui faisant face. « Tu détestes le fait que je me sois imprégné de Bella. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » réfuta le concerné. « Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? J'ai Leah je te rappelle. »

« Et c'est censé m'aider ? » s'écria Paul. « Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, tu ne sais pas ce que le rejet de Bella me fait, aucun de vous ne sait ce que je ressens. C'est à peine si elle m'adresse la parole malgré tout ce que je fais pour être sympa. »

« Parle-lui de l'imprégnation dans ce cas ! » rétorqua Jake.

« Et tu vas me dire à quoi ça va me servir, hein ? Quitte à ce qu'elle me déteste je préfère qu'elle ne sache rien pour l'imprégnation, quitte à ce que ça me tue. » dit Paul.

« Et elle, tu crois pas que ça va l'affecter aussi ? » cracha Jake.

« J'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit aussi désespérée. Elle doit même pas en ressentir les effets pour me jeter comme elle vient de le faire. » claqua Paul. « Laissez tomber ! »

**Il prit son sac et le reste de ses vêtements qu'il avait laissé avant d'aller patrouiller.**

« Je remplace qui demain soir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh, moi ! » répondit Quil. « T'es sûr de vouloir patrouiller de nuit ? »

« Si je l'ai demandé c'est que je suis sûr ! » dit Paul. « A demain tout le monde… et non je n'ai pas faim ! »

**Il sortit de la maison d'Emily et couru jusqu'à chez lui. Il ne se coucha que très tard, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais cette fois à réviser jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment sur une leçon d'histoires.**

_**Forks !**_

**Alors qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner, Bella repensait à la demande de Paul, la veille. Honnêtement, elle ne su dire pourquoi elle avait réagit aussi violement, elle qui était toujours prête à aider. La preuve, elle n'avait pas hésité à aider Mike, Jessica et Lauren sur des révisions pour un contrôle de sciences.**

« Bella, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Charlie.

« Je réfléchissais. » répondit-elle. « Je crois que je me suis… un peu trop emportée envers Paul hier soir ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il t'a encore traitée de… fille à vampire ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Non, et arrête de dire ça, ça me fait déjà bizarre que tu sois au courant de tout, alors évite de rendre cette situation encore plus… étrange. » répondit Bella.

« D'accord, alors, qu'a-t-il fait ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Il m'a demandé de lui donner des cours et je l'ai envoyé sur les roses ! » dit-elle.

« Je vois… » souffla Charlie. « La question à se poser maintenant c'est, pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il n'a jamais tenté de me connaître, il m'a jugé uniquement sur le fait que je sois sortie avec un vampire… » expliqua Bella. « Comment j'étais censée réagir ? »

« Moins… durement je dirais. » dit Charlie. « Tu ne lui as pas laissé une chance de s'expliquer sur sa façon de se comporter avec toi… Je me trompe ? »

« Non, je ne lui parle quasiment pas. » avoua-t-elle.

« C'est ton erreur, Bella ! » dit Charlie.

_**Lycée de Forks !**_

**C'est à peine si Bella avait sortit le moindre mot depuis son arrivée au lycée. Elle avait saluée ses amis d'un signe de la main avant de s'engouffrer dans les couloirs du lycée et de déposer quelques affaires dans son casier. Elle avait assistée à ses cours en évitant de penser à ce qui s'était passé la veille… mais à la pause déjeunée, alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'asseoir à sa table habituelle avec ses amis, Angela vint lui prendre son plateau des mains en lui disant :**

« On a des choses à se dire, en privé ! »

« Et quelles choses ? » demanda Bella en s'asseyant à l'ancienne table des Cullen.

« T'étais obligé d'être aussi méchante avec Paul hier ? » dit Angela. « Il t'a demandé de lui donner des cours c'est pas la fin du monde ! »

« Comment t'es au courant, tu n'étais pas là-bas hier soir ? » s'étonna Bella.

« J'ai parlé à Embry ce matin. » dit Angela. « Alors, pourquoi autant d'hostilité ? »

« Je vais te dire exactement ce que j'ai dis à mon père ce matin… il n'a jamais essayé de me connaître, il m'a uniquement jugé… » mais Angela la coupa.

« … Oui sur le fait que tu sois sortit avec un vampire, et alors, hein ? Quand j'ai su moi aussi sur ce que sont les Cullen, j'ai pas mal flippé et je me suis demandé ce qui t'étais passé par la tête. »

« Quoi t'as… t'as vraiment pensé ça ? » s'étonna Bella.

« Oui Bella, mais ça fait plus de six mois qu'ils sont partis et tu t'accroches encore à ça. Paul a tout fait pour s'excuser, pour apprendre à te connaître, mais tu es tellement têtue et bornée que tu n'as rien vu. » expliqua Angela.

« Et je suis censée voir quoi ? » demanda Bella.

« Désolé, je ne peux rien dire. » répondit Angela. « En tout cas ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu devrais enlever ces œillets qui t'aveugle et de laisser une chance à Paul. Il aurait pu demander à Lee ou bien à Jared de l'aider pour ses cours, mais il te l'a demandé à _toi _! »

« Pourquoi moi ? Il ne m'apprécie même pas ! » rétorqua Bella.

« Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais puisque tu ne lui adresses même pas la parole ?! » dit Angela.

**Bella s'affaissa sur sa chaise. Angela avait raison sur toute la ligne. Elle était tellement têtue qu'elle refusait de voir les efforts que pouvait faire Paul pour faire amende honorable. Et puis, que sont quelques heures de cours par semaines ? Si elle avait pu supporter Lauren et Mike pendant les révisions pour l'interro de sciences, elle pouvait bien donner sa chance à Paul, non ?**

_**La Push !**_

**Plus qu'une heure et demi avant qu'il ne prenne son tour de patrouille avec Jake et Embry, en remplacement de Quil. Posant son stylo sur la table, Paul bâilla fortement avant de se lever pour aller dans la cuisine se servir une tasse de café. Il devait bientôt faire les courses car ses réserves commençaient à manquer. Bien qu'il mange le plus souvent chez Emily, il fallait qu'il déjeune le matin et qu'il mange après chaque patrouille… Il fallait qu'il mange, tout simplement ! Son métabolisme lupin lui faisait consommer bien plus de nourriture que lorsqu'il n'était qu'un simple adolescent…**

_**Toc toc !**_

**Il n'eut même pas le temps de se servir une nouvelle tasse. Son estomac gargouilla, et il gargouillait encore plus lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.**

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tard ? » s'étonna-t-il, quand il aperçut qu'elle portait des sacs en cartons. « Et tu es encombré de sacs ! »

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh euh, oui, entre ! » dit-il en s'écartant.

**Il referma la porte derrière elle tout en faisant son possible pour calmer les palpitations de son cœur. Bella, son imprégné, était chez lui… pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Bella, quant à elle, remarqua l'amont de livre, de cahier, de stylo et de feuilles sur l'unique table du salon.**

« Tu révisais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, ou du moins j'essaye. » répondit-il. « J'ai une interro de sciences après-demain et j'ai toujours eu du mal avec cette matière ! »

« T'as du bol que je sois forte en sciences. » dit Bella.

« Je croyais que… » elle le coupa.

« Je me suis fais sermonner par mon père et par Angela, et ils ont raisons. J'ai été méchante et je ne t'ai pas donné l'occasion de me monter que tu étais… quelqu'un de bien. Je suis consciente, que sortir avec un vampire n'était pas la meilleure décision que j'ai prise de ma vie, mais il m'a quitté et je dois aller de l'avant, alors voilà, je suis là et j'accepte de t'aider à avoir ton diplôme, simplement, ne gâche pas ta chance, d'accord ? »

« Je te le promets ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que t'as apporté ? »

« Hein ? » fit-elle.

« Les sacs… » dit-il.

« Oh euh, je voulais me faire… pardonner de t'avoir jeté comme je l'ai fais hier et, euh, je t'ai fais des lasagnes, et un gâteau ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Merci Bella, mais t'aurais pas dû te donner tout ce mal. » dit-il.

« C'est ma façon à moi d'expier ma sale attitude de la veille. » haussa-t-elle. « Où est la cuisine ? »

**Il la lui montra d'un signe de tête. Bella s'y engouffra et posa ses sacs sur la table de la cuisine. Paul en profita pour s'éclipser dans la salle de bain afin de se rafraichir le visage. Elle lui donnait une seconde chance, et il ferait tout pour ne pas la gâcher. Mais qu'allait-il faire… pour l'imprégnation ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas le lui en parler… comme ça. Il devait apprendre à la connaître sans se laisser submerger par les sentiments que lui faisait subir l'imprégnation. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle accepte de le connaître… et bien plus par la suite !**

**Bella n'avait pas fait attention à Paul, qui s'était échappé du salon. Elle sortit tout ce qu'elle avait préparé, les déposants sur la table. En fouillant dans les placards, elle trouva tout ce dont elle cherchait. Disposant le tout sur la table, elle mit le plat de lasagne au four, qu'elle avait aussitôt fait préchauffer quand elle avait mit les pieds dans la cuisine. Le plat de lasagnes était énorme. Elle connaissait l'appétit des loups.**

« Ça sent très bon ! » dit Paul en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Merci, j'espère que tu trouveras ça aussi bon qu'à l'odorat ! » dit Bella en souriant.

« Si j'en crois Jake, tu fais les meilleures lasagnes du monde ! » dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

« Il exagère ! » s'amusa Bella.

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh, tu as de quoi boire ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« A part de l'eau, non. Je dois faire des courses ! » répondit-il.

« Oh euh, de l'eau ça ira très bien » dit Bella.

« Je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir… beaucoup réviser ce soir, je remplace Quil sur les patrouilles ! » lui apprit-il.

« Je sais, Angela m'a tout dit ! » dit-elle. « J'étais juste, passé pour t'apporter ce que je t'ai préparé et… pour qu'on se mette d'accord sur les horaires de révisions ! »

« Tu ne restes pas… pour dîner ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh euh… non, et puis j'en ai fais assez pour toi et, pas assez pour deux… enfin, pour un loup et une simple humaine ! » répondit-elle, un peu mal à l'aise.

« S'il te plaît Bella, reste ! » quémanda-t-il.

« Il se fait tard et… » hésita-t-elle.

« Je te raccompagnerais ! » lui dit-il.

« Tu dois patrouiller… »

« Alors je te suivrais sous ma forme de loup. » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. « S'il te plaît, Bella, reste pour dîner ! »

**Le regard intense de Paul à cet instant, fit fondre Bella de l'intérieur. Elle ne su dire d'où lui venait cette soudaine attirance, et elle s'entendit prononcer ces mots sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien y faire :**

« D'accord ! »

**Et voilà comment vingt minutes plus tard, Bella se retrouva à partager l'immense portion de lasagnes en compagnie de Paul !**

**En rentrant chez elle, une heure plus tard, Bella se surprit à soupirer… de bonheur. Elle avait découvert un autre Paul. Il l'avait fait rire en lui racontant des anecdotes sur son enfance, son amitié avec Jared… Il était même allé jusqu'à lui avouer que s'il couchait à droite à gauche, c'était pour combler sa solitude depuis la mort de ses parents. Paul se sentait extrêmement seul, malgré qu'il fasse partie de la meute, et ces aveux avaient fait naître des sentiments différents chez Bella. En se glissant sous sa couette, la jeune fille sourit. Pourquoi ? Elle ne saurait le dire précisément !**

…

**Le lendemain, Bella eut toutes les peines du monde à masquer sa joie en apprenant l'absence d'un de ses professeurs. Seule Angela avait vu cette excitation. Elle finissait donc plus tôt que prévu, et à seize heures, elle se gara devant chez Paul, son sac de cours plein. Elle frappa à la porte…**

_« C'est ouvert Bella ! »_

**Elle ouvrit la porte et le vit en train d'enfiler une veste en cuir.**

_Calme-toi Bella ! » se dit-elle. _« Comment tu savais que c'était moi ? »

« J'ai reconnu le moteur de ta camionnette, et j'ai reconnu ton odeur ! » répondit-il, un sourire amusé en coin.

« Oh euh… ok, euh, où tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle. « On doit pas réviser ? T'as une interro de sciences demain. »

« Si, mais je dois aller faire des courses, je n'ai plus rien dans ma cuisine ! » répondit-il.

« Oh euh, tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » lui proposa-t-elle. « Ou je peux aller te faire les courses pendant que tu révises ? »

« Bella, je mange comme quatre, je ne vais te laisser aller faire mes courses quand même. » dit Paul.

« Alors je t'accompagne, et tu me diras ce que t'as étudié aujourd'hui. » dit-elle en déposant ses affaires sur la table.

**Elle alla ouvrir la porte, se retourna vers Paul et lui dit :**

« Je conduis ou tu conduis ? »

**Et elle sortit…**

**De la voir plus libérée avec lui, de la voir sourire et de l'entendre rire, tout cela faisait du bien à Paul, qui se sentit plus libre. Le rejet qu'elle s'était avéré maintenir jusqu'à leur **_**'dispute'**_** lui avait enserré le cœur et donc l'imprégnation lui faisait mal, mais depuis deux jours, il ne ressentait plus de douleur au cœur. Il se sentait libéré. Il avait plus de chance qu'elle accepte l'imprégnation maintenant, mais tout cela devait attendre. Ils devaient être amis à cent pour cent avant que le loup ne lui dise toute la vérité. Du trajet aller-retour jusqu'à l'épicerie, Paul avait donc dit à Bella ce qu'il avait étudié, et la jeune fille fut surprise et étonné de l'entendre répéter quelques phrases des professeurs. Elle l'avait même taquiné en lui disant :**

« Et bien, moi qui pensais que tu avais une mémoire de poisson rouge, je me suis trompé ! »

« Ah…Ah…Ah, très drôle Bella ! » railla-t-il alors qu'il se gara devant chez lui.

**Il sortit de la voiture et commença à sortir les nombreux sacs du coffre. Bella l'aida, et une fois tous les sacs disposaient dans la cuisine, Bella dit à Paul :**

« Va commencer à réviser, je me charge de ranger tout ça. T'as faim ? »

« J'ai tout le temps faim, Bella. » s'amusa-t-il. « Et il est hors de question que je te laisse ranger tout ça. »

« T'as aimé le gâteau que je t'ai fais hier ? » demanda-t-elle subitement.

« Oh oui il était divin ! » répondit-il avec hâte.

« Alors voilà le marché, tu vas réviser, et je te prépare des cookies ! » dit-elle.

« Je n'ai rien acheté pour faire des cookies ! » réfuta-t-il.

« Toi non, mais moi si, alors fais ce que je te dis et va réviser ton interro de sciences pour demain ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.

« Tu me donnes un ordre ? » arqua-t-il.

« Paul… » souffla-t-elle. « Ne me fais pas perdre de temps, s'il te plaît ! »

« D'accord ! » abdiqua-t-il. « Mais si tu continues à me materner comme tu le fais, je risque de ne plus te laisser partir de chez moi ! »

« Va visser tes saletés de fesses sur une chaise ou je m'énerve ! » gronda-t-elle.

« C'est bon pas la peine de t'énerver, j'y vais ! » rit-il en sortant de la cuisine.

**Pendant plus d'une heure, Paul jetait des coups d'œil incessant par la porte de la cuisine, sans quitter sa chaise. Heureusement pour lui, la cuisine était visible depuis la table du salon. Il pouvait voir Bella s'afférer au fourneau. Il l'aimait, tout au fond de lui il était très amoureux de Bella, mais il savait surtout que l'imprégnation y jouait beaucoup, mais voilà une partie de lui n'était pas amoureux de Bella à cause de l'imprégnation. Elle était… différente de toutes les autres. Certes, elle avait fait une bêtise en sortant avec un vampire, et elle-même l'avait reconnue. Paul avait depuis longtemps oublié ce fait, parce que l'avoir vu pendant des semaines tenter de s'en remettre lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle avait le cœur brisé, et il espérait surtout qu'elle le laisserait recoller le reste des morceaux. **

**De son côté, Bella ressentait une certaine plénitude. Elle n'avait pas ressentit ça depuis bien longtemps. Le fait de cuisiner pour quelqu'un ne l'avait jamais rendu aussi… heureuse. Même cuisiner pour son père ne la réjouissait pas autant. Sous quelle sorte de sort avait-elle bien pu succomber ?**

**A la fin de la soirée, il fut l'heure pour Bella de rentrer chez elle et pour Paul de patrouiller. Comme la veille, Paul se mit au volant de la vieille camionnette rouge de Bella et la reconduisit jusqu'à Forks. A mi-chemin, elle se mit à trembler…**

« Tu as froid ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un peu. » répondit-elle.

« Approche. » lui dit-il d'une voix… étonnement douce.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, peut-être parce que je fais 42° degrés ! » dit-il sans quitter la route des yeux.

« Ouais, c'est une bonne raison ! » sourit-elle.

**Elle se rapprocha, et posa sa tête contre sa large épaule. Il ne portait qu'un simple débardeur avec son short. Il s'était simplifié la tâche avant d'aller prendre son tour de garde autour de la réserve et de la ville. Il dégageait de son corps une chaleur agréable, qui réchauffa Bella en moins de deux minutes. Elle ne tremblait plus du tout lorsqu'il gara le véhicule devant la maison du shérif.**

« Ton père n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-il en remarquant l'absence de la voiture.

« Il est de garde au poste toute la nuit ! » répondit Bella.

« Ça ne me plaît pas de te laisser toute seule ! » avoua-t-il.

« Je suis une grande fille tu sais ? » dit-elle. « Je suis déjà resté toute seule chez moi… en pleine nuit. »

« Ouais mais avec la rouquine qui traîne… » dit Paul.

« Vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis des semaines, mais si ça peut te rassurer tu n'auras qu'à venir toutes les heures voir si je vais bien ! » lui suggéra-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je ne rigole pas, Bella. » souffla-t-il.

« Moi non plus ! » répliqua-t-elle. « Pourquoi t'es si inquiet pour moi, tout à coup ? »

« Si seulement je pouvais te le dire ! » soupira-t-il.

« Dis-moi ! » dit-elle.

« Une autre fois, promis. » dit-il avant de sortir de la voiture.

**Il en fit le tour et lui ouvrit la portière.**

« Mais pour l'heure, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te reposer, car si je me souviens bien, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir une interro demain. » dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

« Bien joué ! » pouffa-t-elle.

**Toutes les heures jusqu'à la relève de Sam à cinq heures du matin, Paul vérifia que Bella allait bien. Qu'elle était en vie.**

_**Une semaine plus tard !**_

**Une certaine routine de **_**couple **_**s'était installée entre Paul et Bella. Les révisions, les raccompagnements en voiture… Durant cette semaine, la confusion s'était emparée de Bella, qui commençait à ressentir de l'attirance pour Paul. Trop d'attirance. Peu à peu son cœur se régénérait comme s'il avait subit une intervention chirurgicale. Elle n'avait plus mal, au contraire… Frappant à la porte de Paul, elle l'entendit lui dire d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit, mais à peine eut-elle posée son sac sur la table qu'elle fut soulevée de terre. Surprise, elle lâcha un cri de stupeur et entoura ses bras autour du cou de Paul par réflexe.**

« Bella, Bella, Bellaaaaaaaaaa… » chantonna Paul. « T'es la meilleure. »

« Arrête de me faire tourner je vais vomir ! » rit-elle.

« Oh, désolé ! » dit-il en cessant ses pitreries et la reposant sur ses pieds. « Ça va ? »

« Ouais. » dit-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

« Oh Bella, je te dis pas comme je me retiens de t'embrasser ! » dit-il avec enthousiasme.

« D'accord si tu le dis, euh, mais pourquoi ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« J'ai eu trois A ! » lui apprit-il en prenant trois copies sur la table.

« Trois A ? » répéta-t-elle avec stupeur. « En l'espace d'une semaine ? »

« Ouais ! » dit-il en lui tendant les copies. « A- au contrôle de Sciences, mais ça reste un A, pas vrai ? »

« Très juste ! » s'amusa-t-elle en regardant les différentes copies. « A en Espagnol et encore un A en Littérature… Woah, je suis impressionnée ! »

« Merci, c'est grâce à toi, je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi ! » dit-il en la dévorant des yeux.

« Je suis sûre que si ! » sourit-elle. « Et si je te faisais un gâteau pour fêter ça ? »

« Excellente idée, et on ne révise pas ce soir, je n'ai pas de contrôle avant mercredi, et je dois rendre une dissert' seulement mardi. » l'informa-t-il. « On bossera tout le week-end je te le promets ! »

« D'accord ! » accepta-t-elle. « Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est… flippant ! »

« Désolé ! » souffla-t-il.

**Elle ôta sa veste, et Paul déglutit en apercevant le léger décolleté de son petit pull. Quand Bella s'en détourna pour aller dans la cuisine, Paul prit une grande inspiration tout en serrant les poings jusqu'à s'en faire craquer les articulations. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il se retenait de l'embrasser ? Il en avait tellement envie, en plus. Pour se changer les idées, il rangea ses affaires de cours, puis mis un peu d'ordre dans sa maison. Ça fonctionnait. Il était concentré sur quelque chose autre que Bella. Les effluves de chocolat qui envahirent soudainement ses narines lui firent gronder l'estomac. Il termina ce qu'il était en train de ranger, puis, alla se laver les mains dans la salle de bain, et rejoignit Bella dans la cuisine. La jeune fille était en train de nettoyer des ustensiles dans l'évier… ou du moins elle finissait, puisqu'elle s'essuyait les mains sur un torchon.**

« Ça sent bon ! » dit Paul.

« Tu me dis ça tous les soirs ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Je le pense, c'est tout. » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

**Elle donna un dernier coup de torchon sur la table, mais quand elle se tourna, elle fut bloquée par le torse de Paul. La tension monta entre eux. La chaleur devint plus intense, surtout qu'il émanait de Paul une chaleur de 42° degrés, et ça n'arrangeait en rien le trouble de Bella. Cette dernière ne pu s'empêcher de lorgner sur les lèvres du loup, qui étaient plus que tentantes. Son odeur l'enivra.**

« Je suis désolé, Bella ! » chuchota-t-il.

« Désolé pour quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en levant la tête pour mieux le voir.

« Pour ça ! » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Bella fut tellement prise de court qu'en voulant reculer, elle donna à Paul l'occasion d'approfondir le baiser. Quand sa langue toucha la sienne, Bella cessa de lutter au moment où ses reins butèrent contre la table. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé, qui fit réagir le loup enfoui en Paul. Il lui agrippa les hanches et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur la table.**

« Paul… ce n'est pas bien de faire ça ! » dit Bella, le souffle court.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

**Il avait le souffle aussi court qu'elle. Peut-être même plus. Il ne la laissa pas répondre, pas tout de suite. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, et le loup en lui en fut satisfait, mais Bella y mit fin.**

« Tu ne t'es pas encore imprégné, et je ne veux pas vivre quelque chose qui finirait mal ! » répondit-elle.

« Oh Bella… » dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe. « Pardonne-moi de te l'avoir caché, mais je n'avais pas le choix ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je me suis déjà imprégné… il y a un petit moment déjà. » répondit-il.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Et tu m'embrasses alors que tu devrais être avec celle qui est faite pour toi, non mais t'es malade ! »

**Elle le repoussa et descendit de la table, mais elle eut à peine le temps de s'éloigner qu'il dit :**

« Je suis avec elle en ce moment même, Bella ! »

« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Je ne pouvais rien te dire. » se défendit Paul.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis plus tôt que j'étais ton imprégné ? » éclata-t-elle.

« Parce que tu ne m'adressais pas la parole et que tu me détestais ! » exposa-t-il.

**Bella ne trouva pas à répliquer. Comment le pouvait-elle ? Elle ne lui avait donné aucune chance de lui parler.**

« Je ne te détestais pas. » souffla-t-elle.

« C'est ce que j'ai ressenti, Bella. J'ai cru que te voir tous les jours malgré que tu m'ignorais constamment, ça suffirait, mais ça suffisait pas. » avoua-t-il. « J'ai essayé de te parler plusieurs fois, mais les regards que tu me lançais… me glaçaient sur place. Et quand tu m'as rejeté la semaine dernière je… ça m'a fait mal. J'étais même prêt à ne rien te dire, quitte à en… quitte à en mourir ! »

« C'est insensé ! » dit-elle.

« C'est pourtant la vérité, tu n'auras qu'à aller voir les autres et leur demander ! » lui dit-il.

« Parce qu'ils sont au courant ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

**Il ne répondit pas mais l'expression de son visage laissa sous-entendre à Bella que c'était bien la vérité… **

« Tu peux sortir, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bella… »

« Paul, s'il te plaît laisse-moi. » lui dit-elle. « Va faire ce que tu veux mais laisse-moi ! »

« Comme tu voudras ! » abdiqua-t-il.

**Il sortit de la cuisine en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il sortit de la maison et s'installa sur les marches du perron. Il avait été con… Pourquoi le lui avait-il dit comme ça ? L'embrasser, se laisser aller à ses instincts, comme ça… Dieu sait qu'il aurait aimé l'allonger sur cette table et faire plus que l'embrasser. Il tendit l'oreille, et entendit Bella faire il ne savait quoi dans la cuisine. Il pouvait l'entendre ouvrir les placards et faire… la cuisine sans doute !**

**De son côté, Bella tremblait de tous ses membres, mais qui se calmèrent à mesure qu'elle cuisinait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait encore là, à préparer un poulet frit et des pommes de terre ? Elle aurait dû prendre ses clics et ses clacs et s'en aller dès qu'elle avait su pour l'imprégnation, mais son cœur refusait de partir, alors elle était restée. Pendant plus de deux heures elle s'acharnait à préparer de quoi manger pour une armée tout entière. Le gâteau était prêt, et lorsqu'elle sortit le poulet et les pommes de terre du four, il était vingt heures piles. En tant normal, elle aurait dressée la table et elle serait allée chercher Paul pour lui dire de venir manger, mais ce soir elle devait faire le point. Elle devait faire le tri dans ce qu'elle ressentait, mais surtout elle devait parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui puisse la conseiller !**

**Elle sortit de la maison après avoir récupéré ses affaires. Paul se leva aussitôt.**

« Tout est prêt t'as juste à te servir. Je reviendrais… En fait je sais pas quand je reviendrais ! » avoua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa camionnette.

« Bella attends, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir caché… »

« T'es désolé ? » le coupa-t-elle. « Ça fait des semaines que tu aurais dû m'en parler, mais au lieu de ça tu l'a gardais pour toi. C'est vrai que je te faisais la gueule et que je refusais de t'adresser la parole, mais si tu l'avais voulu tu aurais insisté pour me parler. Merde, je suis sûr qu'aucun des garçons n'a attendu aussi longtemps pour le dire aux filles. Embry l'a avoué à Angela au bout de deux semaines, et toi, ça fait presque quatre mois. En quatre mois tu n'as pas eut le cran de venir m'en parler, ce qui me fait me demander si tu veux vraiment qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous ! »

« Bien sûr que je le veux Bella, je ne t'aurais pas embrassé si je ne voulais pas de toi dans ma vie. » répliqua-t-il.

« Comment est-ce que je peux te croire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu devrais le sentir ! » répondit-il.

« Le problème c'est que je ne sais plus du tout ce que je ressens ! » lui dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers elle. « Dis-moi ce que je peux faire ? »

« Laisse-moi un peu de temps, s'il te plaît ! » quémanda-t-elle.

« D'accord, mais quoi que tu décides je respecterais ton choix. » dit-il. « Juste, ne m'efface pas de ta vie, même si tu ne veux pas que j'en fasse partie, j'aurais besoin de te voir pour ne pas… »

« En souffrir, je sais ! » dit-elle.

**Elle monta dans sa camionnette et s'éloigna de la maison de Paul. Elle le vit dans son rétroviseur. Il ne semblait pas vouloir rentrer chez lui, et quand sa vision s'estompa, Bella prit la direction de la maison de Sam et Emily. Il lui semblait plus judicieux d'aller parler à Sam. Elle espérait simplement qu'aucun autre membre de la meute n'était présent. En tapant à la porte quelques minutes plus tard, elle priait intérieurement pour que personne d'autre que Sam et Emily se trouvent à l'intérieur… La porte s'ouvrit sur Emily.**

« Bella ? » s'étonna cette dernière. « Tu n'es pas censée passer la soirée avec Paul ? »

« Je l'étais, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise… que j'étais son imprégné ! » dit Bella.

« Oh ! » fit Emily.

« Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire ! » dit Bella, désespérée. « Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. »

**Et elle éclata en sanglots, tandis qu'Emily l'attira dans ses bras. **

**A la demande silencieuse de sa fiancée, Sam s'était dépêché de partir rejoindre Paul. Il trouva ce dernier assit à la table de la cuisine, devant les nombreux plats que Bella avaient concoctés.**

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » demanda Sam.

« Bella ! » répondit simplement Paul.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu ne viens plus squatter à la maison ! » plaisanta Sam.

« Je n'ai pas envie de rire, d'accord ? » claqua Paul.

« Je sais, Bella est à la maison. » lui apprit Sam.

« Ah oui ? » dit Paul en le regardant.

« Elle est arrivée et, elle s'est mise à pleurer dès qu'Emily a ouvert la porte. » dit Sam en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

« J'ai vraiment merdé, hein ? » demanda Paul.

« Arrête de t'infliger ça, ok ? » dit Sam. « T'as pris une décision, pas forcément la meilleure mais c'est du passé. Tu as tout dit à Bella et c'est ce qui compte le plus. Maintenant vous allez pouvoir avancer tous les deux. »

« Et si elle ne veut pas de moi ? » marmonna Paul.

« Ça n'arrivera pas, fais-moi confiance. » dit Sam. « Je sais que tu aimes Bella, pas parce que tu t'es imprégné d'elle, mais ne lui avoir rien dit prouve bien que tu ne voulais pas lui imposer quoi que ce soit, alors prends sur toi et laisse faire Emily, elle saura lui dire ce qu'il faut. »

**Il vit deux fourchettes sur la table. Il en prit une et la planta dans une pomme de terre, qu'il mangea.**

« Hum, délicieuses ces patates. » dit Sam la bouche pleine. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne viens plus manger à la maison. »

**Cette fois, Paul se mit à rire avant de s'emparer d'une fourchette et de manger.**

**Un peu plus loin, Bella avait cessé de pleurer mais le chagrin ne l'avait pas quitté. Emily revint de la cuisine, deux tasses de thé fumante en main. Elle les déposa sur la table avant d'aller prendre quelques muffins restant de l'après-midi.**

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir manger ? » demanda Emily.

« Merci mais je ne pourrais rien avaler. » répondit Bella.

« Bella, il voulait te le dire, mais il était terrifié. » dit soudainement Emily. « Tu aurais dû le voir la semaine dernière, quand tu as refusé de lui donner des cours, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait faire une énorme bêtise. »

« Je comprends pas comment je peux être son âme-sœur. » dit Bella. « Je suis brisée, j'ai le cœur en miette et je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour retomber amoureuse. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir. »

« Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle les dieux vous ont destinés l'un à l'autre, et ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu le cœur brisé une fois que tu ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de nouveau. » lui assura Emily. « Comment tu te sens, depuis que tu donnes des cours à Paul ? »

« Et bien, je… euh… » hésita-t-elle. « Je me sens plutôt bien. »

« Tes cauchemars ? » demanda Emily.

« Je n'en fais plus. » répondit Bella.

« Et Paul a de meilleures notes, il ne réagit plus au quart de tour, il ne se bat plus au lycée selon Jared, et encore selon lui, Paul est très concentré en cours, et c'est grâce à toi. » dit Emily.

« Tu veux dire que je dois lui sauter dans les bras et faire comme si de rien n'était ? » arqua Bella.

« Non, bien sûr que non. » répliqua Emily. « Je te dis juste de lui parler, de continuer votre amitié, et là tu sauras au plus profond de toi ce que tu veux vraiment. »

« Tu veux dire… si je veux qu'on soit plus que des amis ? » demanda Bella.

« Oui c'est ça ! » répondit Emily.

…

**Il était plus de minuit, et Bella ne dormait toujours pas. Elle tournait en rond dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Elle pensait à Paul, au baiser qu'elle avait reçut. Elle mourrait d'envie de le revoir, mais peut-être était-ce dû aux effets de l'imprégnation. Ou peut-être bien qu'elle voulait tout simplement le voir. Après tout, elle avait ressenti de l'attirance pour lui après avoir commencé à lui donner des cours, et bien avant qu'elle ne sache pour l'imprégnation. **

_**Un hurlement de loup !**_

**Bella se redressa aussitôt sur son lit, le cœur battant la chamade. Pourquoi ce cri l'avait-elle autant chamboulé ? Pourquoi le ressentait-elle au plus profond de son être ? Elle se leva de son lit et alla à la fenêtre, qu'elle remonta pour regarder au dehors. Elle ne vit rien… jusqu'à ce qu'une forme ne sorte de l'orée des arbres. Bella le reconnut. Alors qu'il accrocha son regard, une chaleur intense se répandit en elle. S'éloignant de la fenêtre, elle mit des chaussures et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit pour ne pas alerter son père. Une fois dehors, elle fit le tour de la maison et pénétra dans les bois. Elle aurait dû mettre une veste. Il faisait assez froid alors elle entoura ses bras autour d'elle pour palier au froid de cette nuit de printemps. Une branche craqua. Bella releva la tête et le vit, sous sa forme de loup. Elle n'osa pas faire un pas dans sa direction. Pas par crainte, mais tout simplement parce qu'elle était frigorifiée.**

« J'aurais vraiment dû mettre une veste. » haleta-t-elle en se frottant les bras.

**La forme de loup de Paul s'évapora. Bella sentit comme un picotement au cœur, et elle laissa échapper un couinement. Elle avait été bête de penser qu'il serait resté. Fermant les yeux, elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner le courage de faire demi-tour et de sortir de ces bois. Elle ne fit que deux pas quand une masse chaude se posa sur ses épaules.**

_« Bella ! »_

**Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle se retourna et ouvrit les yeux pour accrocher ceux de Paul.**

« Pourquoi t'es sorti ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? » s'étonna-t-elle tout en claquant des dents.

« Je pensais pas que tu sortirais aussi peu couverte, et je te signale que tu voulais du temps… loin de moi ! » lui dit-il.

« On s'en fou de ce que j'ai dis. » claqua-t-elle. « Tu peux me servir de bouillote et me ramener chez moi, s'il te plaît ? »

« Je peux t'embrasser ? » tenta-t-il.

« On verra ça demain, là je suis vraiment gelée et j'ai pas les idées claires ! » dit-elle, un sourire en coin.

« Accroche-toi ! » » lui dit-il en la soulevant dans ses bras comme une mariée.

**Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et y enfoui son visage.**

« Tu te sens comment ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mieux ! » souffla-t-elle. « Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu sentais aussi bon. »

« Bella, on est au beau milieu d'une forêt, seuls, alors si tu ne veux pas que je perde le contrôle sur mon côté loup, tu ferais mieux de te taire et d'arrêter de me caresser l'épaule ! » la prévint-il.

« Oups… je suis désolé. » gloussa-t-elle.

« Bella, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir caché que je m'étais imprégné de toi. » dit-il en commençant à marcher.

« Je te pardonne, à condition que tu ne me caches plus rien. » dit-elle à son tour.

« Je te le promets ! » dit-il. « Oh, en passant, le dîner était délicieux. »

« Je pari que Sam en a profité ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

**Il rit comme pour lui répondre. Une fois devant la porte de la maison, Paul reposa Bella par terre. **

« Remonte vite te coucher Bella, on se verra demain, enfin si tu le désires. » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. « Je resterais chez moi toute la journée, en espérant te voir. »

**Bella se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser furtif, mais un baiser tout de même.**

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Paul dans un souffle.

« J'en avais besoin. » répondit Bella. « Bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit ! » dit-il.

**En se remettant au lit, Bella s'endormit avec le sourire. Non, elle n'en voulait plus à Paul. Oui, elle était décidée à suivre les conseils d'Emily et à poursuivre leur amitié. Elle savait que l'imprégnation n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin. Ce n'était pas un mécanisme qui obligeait l'imprégnée de se mettre obligatoirement en couple pour la vie avec son loup, non, c'était bien plus que cela. Elle le voyait chaque jour chez ses amis. Angela ne regrettait pas l'imprégnation d'Embry, Leah avait eu à nouveau le cœur respirant le bonheur grâce à Jake et grâce à quoi elle avait retrouvée des liens cordiaux avec Emily et pardonnée à Sam, Kim avait eu longtemps un coup de cœur sur Jared jusqu'à ce que les dieux ne les mettent sur la route de l'autre, et Claire qui avait longtemps eut peur d'aimer jusqu'à ce que Quil ne se mette dans son sillage.**

**Le lendemain donc, Bella se leva d'une humeur si joyeuse que son père en fut étonné, mais il ne dit rien et regarda sa fille partir dans sa camionnette en souriant. Bella arriva chez Paul vers dix heures du matin. Elle se doutait bien qu'il faisait la grasse matinée, mais heureusement pour elle, la porte d'entrée était ouverte. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et entra. La modeste maison de Paul n'avait pas d'étage, alors elle marcha le long du couloir jusqu'à trouver la chambre où le jeune homme dormait. Il était affalé sur le dos et dormait à poings fermés. Bella avait très envie de s'approcher… mais elle n'en fit rien, elle ne voulait pas troubler son sommeil. Elle ferma délicatement la porte de la pièce, sans remarquer le sourire qui se dessinait peu à peu sur le visage de Paul. En faisant le tour des lieux, Bella remarqua que certaines choses avaient besoin de… rangement. Alors, s'attachant les cheveux, elle se mit au travail, sans savoir que le jeune loup dans la pièce voisine était réveillé.**

**Elle était en train de préparer des pancakes quand elle entendit de l'eau couler… Oh ho, il était sous la douche. Qu'allait-il penser en la voyant prendre **_**possession **_**des lieux ? Elle avait fait le ménage de fond en comble en l'espace d'une matinée, toute la lessive était propre et séchait au soleil, et la maison ne sentait rien d'autres que les pancakes à la banane. Elle se mordit la lèvre en s'imaginant faire ça pendant toute sa vie… Prendre soin de l'homme qu'elle aimait… et elle imaginait même des enfants courir partout… **_**C'est bon là tu délires Bella !**_

**Secouant la tête, elle termina la préparation du petit déjeuner. **

**Vingt minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle venait de terminer de mettre la table, Paul fit son apparition, portant un jean et un débardeur. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et s'appuya sur contre l'encadrement de la porte.**

« Tu sais que je pourrais m'y habituer ? » dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Je dois avouer que moi aussi. » dit-elle aussitôt.

**Elle déglutit à peine ces mots sortis de sa bouche. Lentement, elle leva les yeux pour voir Paul sourire. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et son cœur se mit à battre très vite. Paul vit la chaleur de ses joues foncer et entendit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il s'avança vers elle, mais au lieu de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, il l'embrassa sur la joue.**

« Bonjour ! » murmura-t-il.

« Salut ! » laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle.

« Je meurs de faim ! » dit-il soudainement.

« Tu perds pas le nord toi ! » dit-elle en se reprenant.

« Jamais quand il s'agit de bouffer. » dit-il en bombant le torse.

« Arrête de faire le singe. » maugréa-t-elle en lui frappant le torse.

**Une heure après, les yeux écarquillaient, Bella regarda Paul avaler le dernier pancake, le faisant passer avec une longue rasade de jus d'orange.**

« Oh bon sang que c'était bon ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'étirant les bras.

« Je n'arriverais jamais à m'y faire ! » dit Bella.

« Il faut que tu saches Bella, que tout ce que tu cuisines n'a aucune chance de survie. T'es une vraie déesse ! » dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je débarrasse ! » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

**Elle l'aida à débarrasser, sans pouvoir arrêter les battements incessants de son cœur. **

…

« Réussi ton interro, et t'auras droit à une double ration de tarte aux pommes ! » promit Bella à Paul.

« Je te ferai rappeler ta promesse ! » lui dit-il.

**Elle déverrouilla sa porte d'entrée, puis, fit face à Paul.**

« Si t'as un A+, t'auras droit à un petit bonus en plus de la tarte. » dit-elle.

« Oh, et je peux savoir ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça ! » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ressentir le besoin vital de l'embrasser pleinement. Quand il la sentit appuyer le baiser, Paul ne résista pas et la plaqua contre la paroi de la porte, collant son corps au sien.**

« Ton père est là ? » demanda-t-il, à bout de souffle.

« Il est de garde au poste. » répondit-elle.

« Tant mieux ! » dit-il avant de la soulever de terre.

**Bella enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et elle ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de l'emmener à l'intérieur. Fermant la porte d'un coup de pied, Paul dû restreindre ses gestes et son envie.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Bella.

« Bella, si on va dans ta chambre… » répondit-il sans finir sa phrase.

« Pose-moi par terre. » lui dit-elle.

« J'ai dis quelque chose qui fallait pas ? » voulut-il savoir en la reposant par terre.

« Non, c'est moi qui… n'aurait pas dû me laisser aller comme ça. » dit Bella avant de baisser les yeux. « J'aurais dû savoir que… j'allais trop vite. »

« Bella, regarde-moi ! » dit-il d'une voix rassurante. « Je… je t'aime, et ne va pas croire que je suis obligé de te dire ça à cause de l'imprégnation. Ces deux semaines passées ensemble, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures à chaque fois, m'ont fait comprendre que j'avais besoin de toi. Tu fais de moi quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de meilleur. Je sais à présent que c'est toi que je veux à mes côtés. »

« Même si je suis brisée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bella, ma chérie, tu n'es pas brisée, loin de là. Tu as un cœur en or, et je suis plus qu'heureux que ce cœur soit à moi, ou du moins j'espère qu'il le soit, parce que je t'aime de toute mon âme. » répondit-il. « Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie. »

**Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient à flots sur ses joues depuis que Paul avait commencé sa déclaration. Bella émit un petit rire avant de lever les yeux vers celui dont elle tombait peu à peu amoureuse. Paul prit son visage en coupe et caressa la peau de son visage avec une tendresse qui fit frémir Bella.**

« Sèche tes larmes, et va te reposer. On se voit demain, d'accord ? » lui dit-il.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « Paul je… je ne suis pas prête à te le dire mais, je veux que tu saches que je ressens l'imprégnation, je la sens au plus profond de moi. Tu me manques, je pense à toi à chaque instant et je… »

**Mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase que Paul captura sa bouche. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent se séparer pour respirer.**

« C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. » haleta-t-il.

« On se voit demain ? » demanda-t-elle, le souffle court.

« J'y compte bien ! » dit-il.

**Après un dernier baiser, il ressortit de la maison et se mit à courir dans les bois avant d'éclater dans sa seconde nature.**

_**Le lendemain !**_

**A la pause déjeunée, Angela remarqua que sa meilleure amie avait un air… étrange. Comme si elle avait passée la nuit à fantasmer ou bien à être dans les bras de quelqu'un. Un sourire en coin, Angela dit :**

« Embry m'a dit qu'une certaine Brittany avait fait des avances pas très catholiques à Paul ce matin ! »

« Quoi ? » claqua Bella en durcissant son regard.

**Angela éclata de rire devant la tête de son amie.**

« Relax. » pouffa-t-elle. « Je disais ça pour voir ta réaction ! »

« Et tu trouves ça drôle ? » la fustigea-t-elle.

« Faut que tu vois ta tête. » ricana Angela.

« Arrête, j'ai déjà du mal à être loin de lui. » dit Bella.

« Je sais, je voulais juste te taquiner. » dit Angela.

« Si tu veux me taquiner au sujet de Paul, tu t'y prends autrement. » lui conseilla Bella.

« Ok, alors… il t'a donné chaud au point d'avoir besoin d'une douche froide ? » demanda Angela.

« Tu sais de quoi tu parles, hein ? » s'amusa Bella.

« Si tu savais, mais c'est pire quand on fait l'amour ! » dit Angela.

« D'accord, tu sais que je t'adore mais je ne veux pas savoir les détails de ta vie sexuelle. » dit Bella avant de rire.

**Mais son rire était plus un rire frustré, que son amie releva.**

« Pourquoi ce rire frustré ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu veux dire à part que j'ai dix-huit ans et que je suis encore vierge alors que toutes mes copines de meutes ne le sont plus ? » répondit Bella avec sarcasme.

« Bella, ce n'est rien ok ? » dit Angela. « Paul et toi vous commencez tout juste votre histoire, prends le temps de prendre la bonne décision. Nul doute qu'il est fait pour toi et toi pour lui, mais décider de sauter le pas est une lourde responsabilité. Il faut que ce soit parfait, le moment, l'endroit, tout doit être… parfait, sinon tu regretteras de t'être jeté là-dedans trop vite ! »

« Ouais, t'as sans doute raison. » dit Bella.

« Sinon, y a toujours les préliminaires ! » dit Angela.

**Bella ne se retint pas longtemps et se mit à rire de bon cœur !**

**Comme chaque jour après les cours, Bella prit le volant de sa camionnette et fit route jusqu'à La Push retrouver Paul. Elle se retrouva devant sa maison en moins d'une heure. Machinalement, elle sortit du véhicule rouge et entra sans frapper dans la maison. Paul sortait à ce moment même du couloir.**

« Salut ! » dit Bella.

« Salut ! » retourna-t-il. « Dis-moi que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser ?! »

« C'est ce qu'un garçon normal ferait en voyant sa petite amie, non ? » dit Bella en haussant les épaules.

« J'espérais que tu dises ça ! » dit Paul.

**Il combla la distance entre eux et colla sa bouche à la sienne. Bella laissa tomber son sac de cours et profita de ce baiser. Elle alla même jusqu'à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Paul, et pour approfondir le baiser.**

« Hum… un peu de détente avant les révisions ! » marmonna-t-il contre sa bouche.

« Il faut… qu'on parle ! » dit Bella, à bout de souffle. « Wow, quel baiser. T'en as d'autres ? »

« Ouais, il suffit de demander. » dit-il. « Viens ! »

**Il l'entraîna vers le canapé sur lequel ils s'installèrent. Bella le surprit en posant ses jambes par-dessus les siennes.**

« Serais-tu devenue entreprenante, cette nuit ? » s'étonna Paul.

« Disons que j'ai eu une conversation très intéressante avec Angela. » dit Bella.

« A quel sujet ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh euh, des trucs de filles. » répondit-elle.

« Bon, on va dire que je vais te croire, et je vais juste te demander de quoi tu voulais me parler ! » dit-il.

« Voilà, euh, c'est pas facile pour moi de parler de ça… avec toi étant donné que je suis encore… et que toi tu ne l'es pas depuis longtemps… » commença-t-elle à dire.

« Bella va droit au but s'il te plaît ! » la pressa-t-il.

« D'accord, euh, à propos d'hier soir quand je t'ai… embrassé et que la température a… quelque peu montée… » poursuivit-elle.

« Oui !? » fit-il.

« Est-ce que ça te gêne qu'on ne fasse rien… tout de suite… qu'on attende… ? » demanda-t-elle.

« T'es pas très cohérente tu sais ? » dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Paul… » couina-t-elle.

« D'accord, attends que je récapitule pour voir si j'ai bien tout compris. » dit-il en redevenant sérieux. « Tu me demandes si ça me gêne d'attendre que tu sois prête à passer un certain cap dans notre relation qui démarre à peine… C'est bien ça ? »

« Oui en quelque sorte ! » grinça-t-elle.

« Bella, je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main, et je veux que tu saches que depuis le jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, ma vie a totalement changé. Tu peux me croire quand je te dis que je n'ai pas… couché avec une fille depuis ce jour. » expliqua-t-il.

« Pas une ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Pas une seule, je les ai toutes repoussée quand elles sont venues me… enfin tu vois quoi ! » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que mon côté loup ne le voulait pas, et moi non plus, je ne le voulais pas ! » avoua-t-il.

**Bella lui sourit, puis, elle se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement.**

« Bon, finis la détente et place aux révisions ! » déclara-t-elle en se levant du canapé.

« Non Bella, t'es vache sur ce coup. » répliqua Paul. « J'étais très bien là ! »

« Ouais, t'étais même un peu trop bien. » dit-elle. Allez, t'as une dissert' à rendre, je veux que tu la fasses pendant que je te fais un méga sandwich. »

« Non, si je dois faire ma dissert' tu viens faire tes devoirs avec moi. » protesta-t-il.

« Tous mes devoirs pour la semaine sont faits. Je perds pas de temps _moi _! » rétorqua-t-elle. « Allez, plus vite tu feras ta dissert', plus vite je pourrais la corriger et plus vite on pourra s'embrasser… et peut-être plus ! »

« Si tu me prends par les sentiments ! » dit-il en se levant.

**Il avait fallu une heure et demi à Paul pour faire sa dissert', une heure entière à Bella pour la corriger. Paul promit de réécrire ce qui n'allait pas après le dîner, et il entraîna à nouveau Bella sur le canapé…**

…

_**Quelques jours après les examens de fin d'année !**_

« Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur ? » dit Paul en entrant dans le bureau du principal.

« Oui, asseyez-vous Monsieur Lahote ! » dit le principal.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » voulut savoir Paul en s'asseyant.

« Et bien, j'ai eu une réunion très intéressante avec vos professeurs juste après qu'ils aient corrigés tous les examens. » commença à dire le principal. « Ils m'ont dit que votre comportement avait beaucoup changé ces trois derniers mois, et je dois avouer que j'aurais préféré vous voir ainsi tout au long de l'année plutôt qu'à la toute fin de vos études au lycée. »

« Je sais Monsieur ! » dit Paul.

« Cependant, j'aimerais connaître la raison de ce… changement subite ! » dit le principal. « Comment avez-vous pu avoir des A dans touts les matières en l'espace de trois mois ? »

« Disons que… ma petite amie ne m'a pas lâché, elle m'a poussé dans mes retranchements et, ça a payé semble-t-il. » répondit Paul.

« Et bien, votre petite amie devrait penser à devenir enseignante, elle a fait du très bon travail, et je tenais à vous dire moi-même ceci : vous avez réussi l'intégralité de vos examens ! » l'informa le principal.

« Tous ? » s'étrangla Paul.

« Tous ! » appuya le principal. « Félicitations Monsieur Lahote, demain vous aurez votre diplôme. Maintenant sortez de ma vue ! »

…

_**Lycée de Forks !**_

« Isabella Swan ! »

**Le directeur du lycée de Forks lui remit le diplôme en main, et Bella descendit les estrades pour voir Angela recevoir le sien juste après. Après avoir été mitraillées de photos par leurs parents, les deux amies réussirent à s'éclipser quelques minutes.**

« Alors, t'as prévu quoi ? » demanda Angela.

« Tu veux dire en dehors du feu de camp organisé par la meute ? » arqua Bella.

« Oui, alors dis-moi tout ! » la pressa Angela.

« Et bien, disons que j'ai trouvé le cadeau idéal pour Paul ! » répondit Bella.

« Attends… » l'arrêta Angela en lui faisant face. « Tu vas… lui offrir ce que je crois ? »

« Ouais ! » acquiesça Bella. « Je suis prête Angela. Je… je l'aime ! »

« Et bah, il t'aura simplement fallu deux mois pour enfin t'en rendre compte ! » sourit Angela.

« Je compte sur toi pour garder ça secret ! » dit Bella.

« Mes lèvres seront closes, tu as ma parole ! » promit Angela.

_**La Push !**_

**Minuit approchait. Il ne restait plus que les **_**'jeunes'**_** autour du feu de camp derrière la maison des Black.**

« Tu sais… » chuchota Paul à l'oreille de Bella. « Je suis dispensé de patrouille cette nuit ! »

« Et si on rentrait ? » proposa-t-elle en le regardant. « J'ai envie d'être seule avec toi ! »

« Tout de suite ma belle ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Ils s'éclipsèrent après avoir salué les autres, puis, étant donné que Bella était venu dans la voiture de son père, Paul la souleva comme une mariée et la garda dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à destination.**

« Est-ce que t'es sûr que tout est fermé ? » demanda Bella en se débarrassant de son gilet.

« Sûr et certain. » répondit Paul.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens, de la première fois que tu m'as embrassé… ? » demanda-t-à nouveau.

« Ouais. » dit-il en s'avançant. « Si je me souviens bien, t'avais finis… comme ça ! »

**Il la souleva et l'assit sur la table du salon.**

« Et si tu m'embrassais ? » lui suggéra-t-elle.

**Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ainsi que leurs langues. Bella releva les jambes pour les encercler autour de Paul tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur son torse couvert par un débardeur sous une chemise non fermée. Elle lui ôta la chemise. Paul caressa d'une main une des jambes de Bella, et la glissa sur sa cuisse, couverte par une robe qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Une robe qui remontait à mesure que leurs corps se rapprochaient. A bout de souffle, ils durent stopper le baiser.**

« Bella… » souffla Paul.

« Je suis prête à le faire. » dit Bella. « Je le suis depuis quelques temps, mais je voulais attendre le bon moment. »

« Je t'aime tellement Bella. » dit-il.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » avoua-t-elle.

**Elle descendit de la table, prit la main de Paul et l'attira jusqu'à la chambre. Fermant la porte d'un coup de pied, Paul sentit son désir s'accentuer. Il pouvait entendre le cœur de Bella battre à tout rompre.**

« Bella… » dit-il en prenant une de ses jours en coupe. « Respire profondément, tout va bien se passer. Je ne te ferais pas de mal ! »

« Je sais. » dit-elle. « Je veux juste que ça soit parfait ! »

« Une première fois n'est jamais parfaite, mais je vais m'occuper de toi. » dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien, tu m'as appris pleins de choses pendant nos cours, alors c'est à mon tour de t'apprendre certaines choses ! » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**L'instant d'après, Bella se retrouva assise sur le lit. Ce lit dans lequel elle avait dormit tant de nuits dans les bras de son loup… Il lui enleva les chaussures à talons qu'elle portait, et caressa ses jambes à travers les collants, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, ni pour lui ni pour elle, alors il l'incita à se remettre sur ses jambes, et avec une extrême délicatesse, la délesta de sa robe. Ensuite, il lui baissa les collants, qui rejoignirent la robe au sol et libérèrent la peau de Bella. Remontant vers son visage, Paul lui vola un baiser et lui chuchota :**

« Allonge-toi ! »

**Elle obtempéra, et s'allongea sur le lit, reposant la tête sur les coussins douillets qui portait l'odeur de son amoureux. Paul, quant à lui, n'ôta que ses chaussures et son débardeur puis, posant un genou sur le lit, s'allongea sur Bella.**

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle.

**Il lui vola un baiser, qui s'intensifia et devint plus passionné. Ce baiser transpirait l'amour que chacun ressentait pour l'autre. Le besoin d'air se faisant ressentir, Paul y mit fin mais bascula ses lèvres dans le cou de Bella. Il s'attarda et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau. Quand il sentit sa compagne se cambrer, il en profita pour glisser une main dans son dos et dégrafer habilement son soutien-gorge. Les seins à nues pour la première fois devant celui qu'elle aimait, Bella tenta de se recouvrir la poitrine mais Paul l'en empêcha.**

« Tu es magnifique ! » souffla-t-il, la faisant rougir.

**Il posa sa bouche contre sa clavicule et descendit peu à peu entre ses seins. Le souffle court, Bella ferma les yeux et son cœur manqua un battement à l'instant même où Paul s'empara d'un de ses tétons. Le jeune homme s'y attarda comme s'il découvrait pour la première fois l'anatomie féminin. De sa main libre, il prit l'autre sein en otage et fit rouler le téton entre ses doigts, tandis qu'il continuait sa douce caresse avec sa bouche. Quand il vit qu'il était tout rouge, satisfait, il passa à l'autre sein et y fit subir la même sentence. Bella pouvait sentir son bas-ventre devenir douloureux, mais si Paul était capable de lui faire **_**ça**_**, de quoi était-il encore capable ? Elle en eut un aperçu lorsqu'il abandonna ses seins pour se consacrer à la partie inférieure de son corps. Avec subtilité, il lui ôta son dernier rempart. Son dernier sous-vêtement au sol, Paul admira le corps nu et parfait de celle qui avait été choisit pour lui. Une vraie bénédiction. Jamais Paul n'avait vu une telle perfection chez une fille. Il pouvait humer le parfum sucré que dégageait sa féminité. Son désir l'enrobait, l'invitait à la goûter.**

**Se penchant pour embrasser son ventre, Paul diminua la distance entre lui et l'objet de sa convoitise. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir alors il fit ramper sa langue le long de sa féminité. La réaction de Bella fut immédiate. D'abord, un gémissement étouffé se fit entendre, puis, lorsque Paul réitéra son geste, un gémissement bien plus fort résonna dans la pièce. Le loup, enfoui à l'intérieur de Paul pressa sur les instincts primitifs de Paul et le poussa à faire plus… à prendre enfin possession de ce qui était à lui. Avec plus d'ardeur et de frénésie, le jeune homme lécha le sexe humidifié de Bella, qui ne cesser de gémir. Les battements frénétiques de son cœur vinrent s'y mêler et Paul pouvait les éprouver au plus profond de lui-même. Ces sentiments qui le frappèrent lui firent redoubler la cadence de sa cajolerie. Il prit le clitoris de Bella entre ses dents et y donna une pression telle que la jeune fille se cambra davantage… si cela était encore possible vu son état. La goûter ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il la ressente, alors, sans relâcher la pression sur son bouton de plaisir, qu'il commença à suçoter, il inséra un doigt en elle.**

**Lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir… il libéra sa bouche de sa féminité et, sans ôter son doigt de sa caverne chaude, se hissa à sa hauteur et captura sa bouche. Il avait un arrière goût étrange mais Bella ne s'en soucia guère.**

« Paul… » haleta-t-elle. « Moins… moins fort… »

**Il ralentit les vas et viens de son doigt, et juste à temps car Bella se resserra autour de lui et eut son tout premier orgasme. Paul retira son doigt. **

« Wow ! » souffla Bella. « Tu es… étonnant ! »

« Je t'aime, Bella ! » se contenta-t-il de dire.

« Laisse-moi me remettre de tout ça. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Tu veux essayer ? » lui proposa-t-il.

« Je… je ne saurais pas comment m'y prendre. » répondit-elle.

« Laisse-toi guider par… tes hormones ! » la conseilla-t-il.

« Uniquement par mes hormones ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

**Elle sourit mais Paul s'allongea sur elle pour l'embrasser. Le corps de Bella réagit au quart de tour et il répondit en se cambrant davantage. Paul le sentit, alors il roula de façon à être sur le dos. Le corps transpirant de sueur, Bella se redressa légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Tremblotante, elle effleura de ses doigts ses pectoraux, puis y posa sa bouche. Paul esquissa un sourire en la sentant hésitante, mais ce qu'elle lui faisait, était plus qu'agréable. Elle semblait visiblement prendre plus d'assurance, car elle s'abaissa jusqu'à ses abdominaux, dont elle traça chaque contour de ses lèvres… de ses doigts… et de sa langue. Ne s'y attendant pas, il laissa un grondement sourd sortir de sa gorge… si fort que Bella se redressa pour le fixer attentivement. Souriante, elle s'allongea de tout son long sur lui et l'embrassa.**

« Fais-moi l'amour ! » quémanda-t-elle.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon amour ! » ronronna-t-il.

« Je t'aime ! » minauda-t-elle alors qu'il les engouffrait sous la couette.

**Enlevant son boxer, Paul fouilla dans sa table de nuit et en sortit un préservatif, qu'il enfila avant de se placer entre les jambes de sa belle.**

« Bella, ça va te faire très mal, alors quoi qu'il arrive, ne cesse pas de me regarder. » lui dit-il. « Ne regarde que moi ! »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Je t'aime Bella. » dit-il avant d'entrer en elle.

**Bella s'était attendu à avoir mal, mais pas à ce point là. La douleur était insupportable à mesure que Paul pénétrait au plus profond de son intimité. Ses yeux la piquaient et les larmes menaçaient de couler… et c'est ce qui se passa lorsque son hymen fut percé. Paul savait que la douleur ne s'atténuerait pas même s'il cessait de bouger, alors il fit de lent vas et viens et l'embrassa pour étouffer ses plaintes qui lui tordaient le cœur. La douleur était toujours là mais plus supportable, alors Bella se concentra sur le baiser que lui donnait son amant, uniquement sur le baiser. La chaleur qui irradiait de son corps atténuait la douleur. Paul resta le plus doux possible, et son orgasme l'électrifia d'une telle force qu'il cru se recevoir la foudre dessus. La respiration haletante, ils trouvèrent la force de se sourire et de partager un nouveau baiser.**

…

_**Quelques mois plus tard !**_

_**Port Angeles !**_

**Non loin de l'université, mais suffisamment pour ne pas être vu, six membres des Cullen observaient Bella, qui était devant la faculté à discuter et rire avec son amie Angela… et cette louve !**

« Elle à l'air heureuse ! » fit remarquer Rosalie.

« Je regrette de l'avoir quitté de cette façon. J'aurais dû lui dire la vérité, mais c'était trop dur. » dit Edward.

« Tu as fais le bon choix, même si je t'en veux de l'avoir laissé seule dans les bois. » le réprimanda Esmé.

« Au moins, aujourd'hui elle ne craint plus aucun danger ! » dit Carlisle.

**De son côté, Bella ne cessait de rire du récit de Leah, quand une silhouette fit son apparition. Le choc fut tel pour Bella, qu'elle en laissa tomber son sac.**

« Alice ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Bonjour Bella ! » sourit cette dernière.

« Tu… Que... Tu… » bégaya Bella.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » claqua Leah.

« Je suis simplement venu parler à Bella, et non les autres ne sont pas avec moi ! » dit Alice.

**Bien sûr la dernière affirmation était un mensonge mais elle ne pouvait pas dire à Bella que le reste de la famille les observait de loin.**

« Bella, je suis vraiment désolé d'être partie sans te dire au revoir, et crois-moi, on regrette tous de ne pas l'avoir fait. » avoua Alice. « Et Edward s'en veut de t'avoir menti, mais il n'avait pas le choix, même si sa façon de rompre n'était pas très subtil ! »

« Il l'a abandonné en pleine forêt. » rétorqua Leah.

« Oui je sais et Emmett lui a botté le cul aussitôt qu'on l'a su ! » balaya Alice d'un revers de la main.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Bella, qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

« Bella, il fallait que tu saches ce que je vais te dire… Tu n'étais pas destinée à être l'une des nôtres. Le jour de ton anniversaire, ton avenir était flou, et je savais à cette époque là, que je ne pouvais pas voir l'avenir au-delà des terres Quileute, alors j'ai tout de suite comprit que la vie que tu devrais mener était une vie humaine. on s'est tous mis d'accord sur le fait que l'on devait partir et te laisser vivre ta vie, mais l'incident avec Jasper à tout bouleversé. » expliqua Alice.

« Je n'en ai jamais voulu à Jasper. » dit Bella.

« Je le sais, et il le sait aussi. » dit Alice.

« Bon, si c'est tout ce que tu avais à dire, tu peux te casser maintenant. » railla Leah.

« J'ai encore une petite chose à dire. » insista Alice. « Bella, si tes amis n'ont pas eut de traces de Victoria depuis plus d'un an, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui, je peux voir les loups, et j'ai vu cette garce te courir après, alors nous l'avons traqué, et elle est morte depuis des mois. »

« C'est vrai ? » espéra Bella.

« Oui, tu vas pouvoir vivre une vie paisible auprès de Paul, te marier et avoir des enfants. C'est la vie que nous espérions que tu mènes. » avoua Alice.

**Elle se figea quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.**

« Je dois y aller, ton petit copain arrive et je n'ai pas envie de faire une scène ! » dit Alice.

**Avec précaution, elle s'avança vers Bella et lui embrassa le front. **

« Adieu Bella. On veillera toujours sur toi, même à distance ! » lui promit-elle.

**Elle s'éloigna, et sa fine silhouette ne devint plus qu'un mirage. Bella secoua la tête et, d'après celles que faisaient ses deux amies, elle en conclut que ce n'était pas un rêve et qu'elle avait bien vu Alice… Ce qu'elle ne vit pas en revanche, c'était Paul sortir de sa voiture et avancer à grand pas vers elle… jusqu'à ce qu'il se fige en sentant cette odeur si exécrable !**

« Oh merde, qui c'est la sangsue qui s'est approché de toi ? » grinça-t-il.

« Alice Cullen ! » répondit Angela.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Paul.

« Oh t'inquiète pas, elle était seule ! » le rassura Leah.

**Soudain, Bella agrippa les pans de la veste en cuir de Paul et l'attira pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il en oublia l'odeur infecte et répondit au baiser.**

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« L'avenir nous le dira ! » répondit-elle avant de dire : « Maintenant, rentrons pour que je puisse te faire l'amour comme une bête ! »

« Les filles, en voiture j'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! » les pressa-t-il.

« T'oublie que j'ai ma voiture, et il est hors de question que je monte dans la caisse de deux obsédés sexuels ! » réfuta Angela.

« Qui sait, ils pourraient s'arrêter à mi-chemin de la maison et mettre un bébé en route ! » les taquina Leah.

**Bella éclata de rire et se laissa guider par son **_**fiancé**_**. Alors qu'il conduisait, elle regarda pour la énième fois de la journée la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait offerte quelques jours plus tôt…**

**Alice avait raison… Une vie paisible et **_**humaine**_** s'offrait à elle !**

* * *

Alors, quel est votre verdict ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

A très vite, Aurélie !


End file.
